What's Wrong With America?
by Kitouran
Summary: I am just gonna say it is based on Hetaoni.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story so please don't get too mad at me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Arthur gazed at the old house "Is this the place?" a sudden voice asked. Arthur whipped around to see an angry Ludwig and a frightened Feliciano facing him.

"Yes, this fits the description." Arthur replied wearily.

Now they were all there. A voice erupted in the crowd.

"Can we just get this over with? I mean as much as I enjoy being in a dark, abandoned house with you _Angleterre_…" Arthur sighed at the whining Frenchman. Today was supposed to be a quiet day. This was all Alfred's fault.

* * *

Arthur had been working on a new spell and had been about to put a few drops of a highly toxic substance in the potion he was brewing in his cauldron, realizing using a cauldron was ironic, when Alfred had barged in and knocked the glass vial in Arthur's hand into the cauldron, causing an explosion that knocked Arthur to his feet.

"Oops," Alfred said "oh, well, Iggy! You can just recreate it!" Arthur had had enough.

"YOU STUPID GIT! I CAN'T "RECREATE" IT! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! STOP BEING SO BLOODY ANNOYING!" Arthur had yelled his face red at the trembling form before him. Alfred had run out frantically but Arthur had stopped caring. While he was cleaning the mess up he hadn't even noticed the glowing red eyes in the dark corner of the room.

He had just finished cleaning the mess up when he received a text from Alfred saying "Oh my god! Iggy I know you are still pissed at me but you have to help me! Bring the others! Help! I'm scared!" with instructions on how to get to the house.

* * *

Arthur sighed and said "Alright let's go get that idiot so we can leave quickly."

He started to head towards the house with his friends following closely behind.

* * *

The stage is set! Now to know some of the players!

**F**eliciano Vargas (North Italy) age: 20- A cowardly yet lovable character who loves pasta and has a seemingly endless amount of white flags. Brothers with Lovino Vargas (South Italy)

**L**udwig (Germany) age: 20- A strict man who has a protective and secret love for Feliciano. Brothers with Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

**H**onda Kiku (Japan) Age: Unknown- A quiet guy who can draw. He, Feliciano, and Ludwig make the Axis.

**A**lfred F. Jones (America) Age: 19- A loud and obnoxiously strong guy who tries to be the hero. What mess has he gotten himself into now? Brothers with Matthew Williams (Canada)

**A**rthur Kirkland (England) Age: 23- A strong willed, yet pompous man who practices magic. He hates

France with a fiery strength and not even magic can stop his awful cooking. What did he accidently create with his powerful magic?

**F**rancis Bonnefoy (France) Age: 26- A love-obsessed young man who likes to mess with Arthur. Father(?) of Matthew Williams (Canada)

**I**van Braginski (Russia) Age: Uknown- A quiet psycho who is terrified by his sister and loves sunflowers. Carries a pipe.

**W**ang Yao (China) Age: 4000- He is conceited but wise with money. Takes his Chinatowns almost everywhere. Said to be immortal. Let's fix that, shall we? Makes up the Allies with Alfred, Francis, Ivan, and Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. I had done it on Word and that was an entire page. Well please don't forget to review!

* * *

As Arthur walked into the house he got the weirdest feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around but only saw his friends staring back. "Okay I think we should split up!" After a little arguing the groups were decided as Arthur and Francis, Honda and Wang, Feliciano and Ludwig, and Ivan and Matthew. "Okay we meet back here in one hour whether we find Alfred or not!"

* * *

IVAN AND MATTHEW:

Ivan walked through the house smiling as Matthew tried to keep up. "um Ivan could you maybe slow down a bit?"

"Who's there? Oh! I didn't see you there Comrad Matvey!"

"No one ever does. It's okay, Ivan."

That was about the extent of their conversation as Matt's foot collided with something soft. He looked down at what he had kicked and screamed.

* * *

ARTHUR AND FRANCIS:

They heard the scream as loud as day. "MATHIEU!" screamed France, who knew his son's scream anywhere. He took off towards the sound of the noise while Arthur called the others with his cell. He had a bad feeling about this whole affair.

* * *

When everyone finally reached Matt and Ivan they could see something was wrong. Matt was crouched down sobbing into something he held so tightly his knuckles were white. Arthur had seen it several times before and knew immediately what it was but Feliciano was the first to say it out loud. "Is that Alfred's bomber jacket? Was he cooking pasta? It's covered in tomato sauce!" Ludwig grabbed Feliciano and pulled him in to hide him from the awful sight. Of course everyone knew it wasn't tomato sauce. They weren't all so oblivious. It was clearly blood, and it was clearly fresh.

* * *

Well how's that for a plot twister! TT^TT I am having too much fun writing this!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Aren't you all lucky to get more chapters today? Is anyone even reading this? I sure hope so!

I forgot to add the disclaimer last time but I think it's obvious I don't own Hetalia.

Swearing in this chapter.

* * *

Everyone started talking at once, making it so no one could hear above the other. Even Ludwig couldn't make his voice louder but then someone broke through the torrent of sound "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Matthew screamed, causing everyone to go silent. "STOP BICKERING LIKE F****ing CHILDREN! WHILE YOU ARE ALL FIGHTING ALFRED COULD BE LYING SOMEWHERE INJURED OR EVEN ... dead." At this Matthew started into another round of tears. Francis embraced his son and started whispering comforting french to him.  
"Matthew's right." said Arthur. "This isn't about us. This is about Alfred. Ludwig first I think you should take Feliciano home." Ludwig nodded in agreement and carried Feliciano away. A few minutes later they heard gun shots and ran to the sound. "Ludwig! What's wrong?"

"The door's locked and bullets won't penetrate it!"

"Does that mean we're trapped? In this house?" A whispering wind blew through all of them

"_That's right! You're trapped! Just... Like... Me..._" A voice said in the wind.

"Alfred-san? Is that you?" Honda screamed to make his voice heard.

"_kesesesesese yes. and now you are all going to die!" _And with that the wind stopped, leaving several frightened nations.

* * *

They had managed to pull the crying and screaming Feliciano into a room that they thought was relatively safe and once again they all started talking.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"It sounded like Amerique"

"I don't like this, aru"

"What was wrong with Alfred-san"

"My brother's alive!"

"It reminds me of Belarus!"

"DOITSU! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"..." "Everyone shut up!" Finally Ludwig had found his voice. "We don't know what happened besides the fact that America is still alive. Britain! What happened prior to this?"

"Well Alfred ran up to me and ruined a spell and I yelled at him."

"Angleterre, is there not some way you can use your magic?"  
France didn't know it but he had just given Arthur an idea.

"Matthew. Do you still have Alfred's bomber jacket?" Asked Arthur

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"We can use it for a spell. we will go back in time and see what happened to Alfred."

* * *

Sorry for all the dialogue! Anyways don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

_I am just in a writing mood today! I'm sorry that my work is more than a little crappy. I also apologize to Gilbert for using his laugh but it is kinda creepy! XD_

_I still don't own Hetalia. Boy, it would be a crappy show if I did!_

* * *

Arthur had just finished drawing the incantation circle and had convinced Matthew to place the jacket in the center. All the nations stood around the outside of the circle as Arthur started to chant, causing the air to shift.

"_ire! ire! ire in tempore! retro ante et versionem remonstrabilem! nos quod fecit Alfred hoc modo!"_As Arthur finished his chant the world seemed to melt away.

* * *

Ludwig was the first to awaken and proceeded to wake everyone else up. When they were all finally awake they noticed the world had gotten duller and they had gotten... transparent? "I brought us back to before Alfred sent that text." Arthur said in the silence. "We can't touch anything and nothing can touch us but we _can_ watch exactly what happened."

At that the nations turned and knew where they were. They were in Arthur's house watching past Arthur mix his potion when suddenly the door flew wide open and in barged Alfred, his jacket as pristine as always. Matthew had to resist the urge to reach out for his brother. They watched in silence as Alfred ruined Arthur's spell and chased Alfred out. Arthur knew this scenario before but he hadn't noticed the glowing red eyes behind his past self until now.

"Ve~ Doitsu" Feliciano cried "Was Gilbert over?"

"Nein. He was with Francis and Spain."

They watched as the creature stepped out of the shadows. It was a man but he wasn't human. He was pitch black, save for his glowing red eyes. His hair was even black. He slowly melted into the shadows and vanished. And so did the scene.

* * *

They were taken to the opening of the woods this time, following Alfred.

"Fine! If he won't come check it out with me then I will go to the house alone! Why did I even need him! I can take care of myself! I'M THE HERO!" Alfred bellowed.

"Oh, are you, now?" Said a dark figure. "Well that's great! I needed to kill you and now I know why!"

"Wh-who are you?" Alfred stuttered.

"Well if you're the hero then I guess that makes me Baile." At this Alfred knew he was bad news and did what any American hero would do: He ran head first into battle.

He attacked with a swift punch, summoning all of his strength. Unfortunately That was not nearly enough. Baile picked him up and threw him like a doll.

Matthew was audibly crying to see this. He knew that Alfred was stupid but not stupid enough to attack something like this.

Baile picked up a branch that had snapped and had used some sort of energy to turn it into a pitch black sword that had an aura about it.

Matthew knew what was going to happen next and ran out, shielding his barely conscious brother with his body. Unfortunately he was only a viewer and couldn't actually stop the sword from puncturing Alfred's shoulder. A pained yell escaped from Alfred's lips as Matthew gazed in horror at the bloody mess that was his brother. France ran to pull him back as Matthew started to scream Alfred's name.

Alfred wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. He knew when to retreat. And, trust me, this was one of those time. He leapt up with surprising speed and ran through the stunned nation's, who shuddered as the boy passed through them. And then the world shifted, taking them further into this nightmare.

* * *

They were deep in the woods with Feliciano crying "Turn it off! Doitsu! Turn it off!"

Alfred was running towards what looked like a house, stumbling as he lost blood. He just hoped it wasn't locked!

"Help me! Somebody! Please!" He cried while a laugh sounded behind him.

"No one can help you now boy-o!"

Alfred suddenly remembered his phone. The first person under his contact list was Arthur. He just prayed Arthur had forgiven him. When he had managed to shoot off a text he hoped he wouldn't die before apologizing to Arthur. The world shifted and took the nations to the inside of the house.

* * *

Alfred had just gotten the door opened when his coat was caught by the handle, not willing to unhook it he scrambled out of it and ran upstairs to hide. Baile trailed after him a few seconds later, taking the jacket and heaving it across the room. He followed Alfred and used his weird energy to stop Alfred from running anymore.

"That was quite a show boy-o, especially with that injury. But I think it's time you just give up." He seized Alfred by the throat and made to throw him but then stopped. "You know maybe I don't _have_ to kill you as long as you join me."

"N-never!" Alfred choked out.

"Aah but that's not really your choice." And with that he pulled Alfred in and kissed him.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing but thankfully China could and had some wise words:

"WHAT THE F*** ARU?"

Before their eyes Alfred began to change. His eyes grew less caring and his hair began to darken. And then there was something else, something familiar. Arthur turned and gasped. The others turned to see what had shocked Arthur and saw a little boy with light brown hair.

Baile pulled away and laughed. He saw the little child and smiled. He had taken Alfred's inner child, his freedom, and his sanity. Now Alfred was ready.

The nations heard the laugh and turned around again, able to catch a conversation.

"Your friends are coming soon. You know what to do?"

Alfred grinned maniacally and said "_Kill them all_."

And with that chilling thought the nations were brought back to their own time, where a crazed killer was on the loose and ready for blood.

* * *

_ire! ire! ire in tempore! retro ante et versionem remonstrabilem! nos quod fecit Alfred hoc modo!- latin for go back! go back! go back in time! back before and replay! show us what made alfred this way!_

_Baile- irish for villain  
_

_I hope most of you know the little boy was chibi!America. I thought he would be the perfect personification of Alfred because he's a child at heart.  
_

_Please don't forget to review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_People... Have... Actually... Reviewed! TT^TTcm *Gives tearful fist bump to reviewers* Thanks to you guys! You are Prussia!_

_Anyways back on track don't expect a new chapter tomorrow because I have to get up early to go to a parade. I will try to post something but I want to apologize if I don't or my chapter doesn't make sense because I'm tired._

_I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Of course if you've read this far, you probably are thankful I don't. Anyways enough stalling! Onto the show! Also please review! It makes me happy!_

* * *

Arthur shivered at what he had just shown them. _What was wrong with Alfred? Why was there chibi!America? How?_ He thought these things until his head hurt. This was all his fault.

"Who was that little boy, aru?" Asked China, destroying the silence. Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Francis was first to speak:

"That was Amerique as a child. He was that age when Angleterre and I found him." Ludwig, who had just stopped Feliciano from hyperventilating, froze.

"Ve~ Doitsu?" Feliciano asked, drawing attention to the frozen German.

"Shhhh!" Ludwig hissed, "Everyone shut up!" The nations all stopped talking and heard something. It sounded like a child was singing. As they heard the words a united shiver went up their spines.

_"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."_ The nations watched as Arthur got up from where he found he had been kneeling and walked to the door.

"Arthur-san? Where are you going?" Japan's voice broke the spell that held Arthur captive.

"I know that song." Arthur stated clearly.

"Of course you do, Angleterre, is the song not about you?" Francis asked slowly, wondering what his old friend was getting at.

"No. It is. It's just that I-" Arthur paused, taking a deep breath, before speaking, "I used to sing that song to Alfred to get him to go to sleep."

During this discussion nobody had realized that a deep Irish voice had joined the first, much higher, voice until Feliciano, with his knowledge of music, said:

"Ve~ How nice! It's a duet!" At that the nations stopped their talking and heard what Feliciano had pointed out.

_"Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady."_

Arthur started to move again but was pushed out of the way by Matthew. "I should lead." Matthew said "I will be less noticed." The other nations could not argue with that fact and allowed the young Canadian to walk in front. As they got closer the voices got louder.

_"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away, wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady. Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady. Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay, bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady. Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady. Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady. Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold, build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady. Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady. Set a man to watch all night, watch all night, watch all night, set a man to watch all night, my fair lady. Suppose the man should fall asleep, fall asleep, fall asleep, suppose the man should fall asleep, my fair lady. Give him a pipe to smoke all night, smoke all night, smoke all night, give him a pipe to smoke all night,"_

And then the nations entered the door the sound came from, catching a glimpse of a black figure as he melted away, and saw a little boy in a night gown with light brown hair and a nantucket, asleep on the floor. They ran towards him, not hearing a ghostly whisper surround them.

_"My fair lady."_

* * *

_So that's the end of this chapter. I might post another one today._

_Sorry about all the italics. I tried doing the singing in normal, bold, and underlined but italics worked best.  
_

_I kind of picture Baile as being Irish or Scottish but just to let you know before hand: IT'S NOT ACTUALLY IRELAND OR SCOTLAND!  
_

_I am a huge Black Butler fan and I have heard that song sung by children. Let me tell you: it is f***ing creepy! I wanted the song to be terrifying and I hope it worked.  
_

_I apologize for the OOC of Matthew but I picture him getting stronger and more noticed because his brother is, well, you know, a psycho right now. I'm at least trying to keep Feliciano in character. I have him call Ludwig Doitsu because Doitsu is Japanese for Germany and It's way more kawaii than Ludwig or Germany. Oh well I guess I should stop rambling on. Review please!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Luckily I motivated myself to write this :D_

_Sorry for taking so long. I got back around 12:00 P.M. but I found this awesome Swedish cosplay group on youtube called Vändett∀ Cosplay. If you enjoy CMV's I suggest you check them out.  
_

_So recently I looked at my stats for this story and I nearly cried. OVER 100 HITS! YOU GUYS ARE ALL SOOOOOO PRUSSIA! I can't believe people read this!  
_

_Please review!_

* * *

Chibi!America was fast asleep on a spare bed the nations had found in the next room. They didn't trust the other room because they were sure that the figure they had briefly seen was Baile. _  
_

"What are we going to do?" asked Matthew from his place on the bed next to Chibi!America. Since they had found Chibi!America Matthew had refused to leave the little child's side. Now he sat, with Chibi!America's head in his lap, stroking his brown hair.

"I don't know! Why does everyone think I have any answers at all? I don't!" Arthur screamed, unleashing every feeling he had pent up over this waking nightmare. Everyone turned to stare at the Brit who had begun to sob uncontrollably. Francis walked over and put his arm around Arthur, whispering the same words to him that had been whispered to Matthew before. He stayed with his friend until Arthur started to hiccup and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

"I've been holding that in and I just couldn't anymore" Arthur said

"Ve~ you _don't_ have to hold it in Britanya," Feliciano exclaimed "We're your friends!"

Arthur stared at the happy Italian man grinning at him and found that he, too, was smiling.

"Right! And now I think I know exactly what to do!" Arthur explained his plan slowly as each nation gave him a skeptical look.

His plan was simple: they needed to get Chibi!America  
to the now insane and murderous Alfred who will try to bash their brains in with a baseball bat the second he saw them. Simple, right?

As they discussed the details of said plan the only one still focusing on Chibi!America who suddenly called out.

"Um, guys?"

Everyone had learned to pay attention to Canada because he only talked when necessary so they glanced over just to be shocked by a pair of wide eyes staring back at them.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Chibi!America.

* * *

_Hey guys! I had planned to have more about Chibi!America waking up but this chapter started to run a little long._

_The reason Feliciano called Arthur "Britanya" (Turkish for Britain) was because it's much cuter. I'll probably do that with everyone else's names if Feli says them.  
_

_Does anyone know if Chibi!America is called anything else than Alfred? I don't want to keep calling him Chibi!America and calling him Alfred would confuse everyone. Review me some ideas for what I could call him! (too lazy and unimaginative to actually think something up.)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! So you guys still enjoying the story? Good!_

_A special shout out to black-ice-alchemist for helping with the name of Chibi!America. It was suggested that I call him Alfry and from that I got to the most obvious name: Alfie!  
_

_Also I'm going to start some side projects, including an ask the nations and a three shot based on the CMV's of __Vändett∀_ Cosplay, so stay tuned for those!

_I forgot to mention that I am not an old Japanese man and therefore do not own Hetalia, sorry for the confusion.  
_

* * *

They stared at the little boy who was clinging to Matthew for dear life.

"Ve~ what's your name?" Asked Feliciano, earning a stare from all nation's present.

"Um, Feliciano this is-" Began Arthur

"My name's Alfie and I'm the hero!" Said the small boy, jumping off the bed and running over to the ditzy Italian man. Everyone stared even harder at how loud the child was.

"Hello Alfie, become one with me?" Asked Ivan_  
_

"No way, stupid commie!" Screamed Alfie, strengthening the belief in everyone's mind that he, was in fact, America as a child.

"Alfie," Said Matthew "Do you know or have you seen a man wearing glasses and light brown hair?"

"Sure! Of course I know him!" Replied Alfie "I can even tell you where he is! Do you want me to take you to him?"

"Do you really know?" Asked Arthur, crouching next to the boy

"Yeah! Of course I do! The hero never lies!" Alfie said and then stared hard at Arthur's face "Um, do you know you have caterpillars on your face?" Francis stifled a laugh as Arthur's face turned visibly red.

"Alfie why don't you show us where the man is now." Said Matthew quickly, taking the oblivious child's hand before the Brit exploded.

* * *

_Sorry for the awful chapter!_

_So I know that Alfred wasn't a "hero" when he was a child but it just seemed natural!  
_

_I know this chapter isn't supposed to be funny but I hadn't given Ivan a line since Chapter 2 and come on! What child wouldn't question those things on Arthur's face?  
_

_Review!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! So I have finished my Vändett∀ Cosplay fan-fic and have done Ask A Nation which is not a story but more like a panel. Check those out, 'kay?_

_Also I will be ending this story sooner than expected. I am thinking about writing a sequl to this story. Let me know what you guys think. If I do write a sequel, the ending to this story will be different.  
_

_Also in a few weeks or so I will be on summer vacation (WOOT!) but I will be heading to my Dad's and to summer camp so there won't be as many updates, but I'll try to update as frequently as humanly possible._

_REVIEW!  
_

* * *

Alfie held Matthew's hand as he led his brother through the halls of the house.

"Are you sure we should be letting a little boy lead us?" Asked Ludwig, following Matthew and Alfie.

"Well what else can we do?" Said Arthur.

"He could become one with me." Said Ivan.  
Alfie heard this and shot a death glare back at the smiling Russian.

"We're here." Yelled Alfie.

"Thank you Alfie." Said Matthew, looking at where Alfie had led them.

Alfie was standing in front of an oak door with iron knockers. On the door there appeared to be what looked like celtic knots.

"Well, Angleterre, I vote that you open the door."

"Why should I, you frog?"

"Ve~, what a pretty door." Exclaimed Feliciano, tripping and knocking the door open, "Oops."

"Dummkopf." Muttered Ludwig.

Everyone stopped arguing and stared. The room was completely dark, except for what little light the doors let in.

"H-hello?" Arthur called out, "Alfred?"

"Sorry. I think you have the wrong room, _Arthur." _A voice called out from the darkness.

Suddenly candles lit up the room, revealing a dark figure sitting leisurely on a throne in the middle of the surprisingly spacious room.

"Baile." Growled Arthur, "Where the F*** is Alfred?"

Baile grinned at them. His eyes appeared to be redder and you could clearly see the wicked teeth in his mouth.

"Alfred?" Smiled Baile sweetly, "I'm afraid he's not here right now, care to leave a message?"

"Why you-" began Arthur.

"You're lying." Stated Alfie, drawing attention to the boy for the first time.

"Oh, hello little one." Said Baile, "How would you know I'm lying?"

"Because I sense him." Said Alfie, oblivious of the nations staring at him, well except for Feliciano, who was cowering behind Ludwig.

"Ha!" Baile laughed, "You are clearly smarter than the nations around you!"

"Where did you put my brother?" Said Matthew, eerily calm.

"Well if you had been listening to the little one, you would've known that he's been here the entire time. Oh, Alfred, why don't you come out now, boy-o."

"_Kekekekekekeke, I was wondering when you would invite me to the conversation."_ Said a familiar voice from a shadow in a corner of the room.

"Alfred-san?"

"_Yes, Honda?"_ A figure emerged from the shadows and strode to his master's throne. He had grown even more feral, his wardrobe was completely black, he was even wearing a black bomber jacket. His hair was as dark as night and his eyes, although not as bright as his master's, were sunken and crimson red. His skin was paper white and when he smiled they could see his pure white teeth.

There was an audible gasp that passed through the nations.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Arthur roared.

"Ha! It's not what did I do to him, it's what's he going to do to you." Said Baile, calmly looking at Alfred staring hungrily at his former comrades. This was all going according to his plan.

* * *

_So I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanger. So anyway let me know if you guys want a sequel. Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter sucks. I am sick and pretty tired soooo yeah..._

_Also I have a new series out called Hetalia High and you can be the actual students! Yay!  
_

_I changed Alfred's laugh, if any of you noticed, so it doesn't sound exactly like Prussia.  
_

_The original characters were supposed to be: Prussia, America, Britain, Italy, China, Romano, Spain, Canada, France, Japan, Germany, and Russia. Thank god I decided to cut some of the characters because some of them barely talk as it is!  
_

_I also noticed that in the first chapter when I'm describing the characters that I literally forgot Canada!  
_

_Review!_

* * *

There was a quiet moment of tension as Baile and Alfred stared down the nations.

"Well if no one's going to talk I might as well," Said Baile smoothly, "Alfred, my boy-o, how about you take care of our intruders?"

"_As you wish, my Master."_ Said Alfred, disappearing suddenly. He reappeared right in front of Matthew, barely giving the younger nation time to gasp in shock before picking him up by the throat. "_Hey, Bro!"_ He said before throwing Matthew across the room. He ran and got to the other side of the room before Matthew had even hit the floor. Matthew barely touched the floor when Alfred grabbed and threw him into the stunned nations before returning to his master's side.

The nations were shocked, to say the least, when their own Alfred attacked his own brother but launched into action when Matthew crashed into Ludwig. After making sure Matthew was okay they grabbed their weapons. Ludwig had his gun, Yao had his wok, Honda had his katana, Ivan had his pipe, Matthew had his hockey stick, Arthur had his wand, and Feliciano had his white flag.

_"You actually want to fight me? Are you insane?"_

"Alfred, we don't _want_ to fight you!" Called out Arthur.

"_Tough."_ Sneered Alfred before appearing in front of Francis, who didn't have a weapon, and punching him through a wall.

"Now Alfred" Chided Baile, "Don't break anything."

_"Kekekekekekekekeke sorry! Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"_ Alfred grinned.

Arthur stared in horror at his former colony. This couldn't be the same guy who was obsessed with being a hero. He was scared but he knew he had to stay calm. Everyone depended on him. _Alfred_ depended on him.

"Mentis vires" Whispered Arthur

**_Francis! Are you_ okay?** Thought Arthur.

**_Oui. Wait, how can I hear you?_**

**_I cast a spell. We can hear each other but they can't._**

**_What happened to my_ brother?** A sudden loud thought erupted, causing everyone to grab their heads.

_**Matthew, control your thoughts.**_

_**S-sorry. How do we get my brother back?  
**_

_**I have an idea and running into Alfred might have helped.** _Thought Arthur, glancing at the grinning American cautiously. **_You all need to distract him while I draw an incantation circle around him and Alfie._**

**_I'm on it, comrade_** _**Arthur. **_And with that the Russian ran towards Alfred. At the last second Alfred dodged Ivan and grabbed his arm, flipping him backwards.

"Oof!" Gasped Ivan as his body slammed against the wooden floor. Arthur took this distraction and started scratching a circle around his old friend.

"Guees that means it's my turn, aru." Said Yao, charging at Alfred

"Not without me, Yao-sempai" Said Honda, running to help aid his ally. The Asian nations were obviously not as strong as Alfred but they were fairing better than Ivan who had moved back to the other nations.

Alfred grabbed Yao's wok, and the nation attached to it, and slammed them both into Honda, sending them flying. Honda got up and lunged at Alfred again.

_**Get ready to** **run.**_ A sudden british voice said in his head.

**_NOW!_**Yelled Arthur as he pushed Alfie into the circle.

_**HAI!** _The Japanese man thought as he grabbed his Chinese friend and ran out of the circle that began to glow as Arthur started to chant.

_"Wh-what? NO!" _Screamed Alfred, lunging at the Brit, only to be blocked by a barrier.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. This will hurt a lot." Whispered Arthur before continuing his chant._ "Miscere et mutare, dolor, facere omnia videtur idem."_ As the last word came out of his mouth, he had to jump back. The circle was glowing so brightly that all anyone could see was a silhouette of a man and a boy but, unfortunately, it didn't block the sound of the screams of their friend going through an immense amount of pain.

The circle began to dim as an unconscious man was lowered slowly to the floor. As everyone rushed to see if he was still breathing, they didn't notice that Baile was gone.

* * *

_mentis vires- latin for Mental Strength._

_Miscere et mutare, dolor, facere omnia videtur idem- latin for Combine and change, rearrange, make everything seem the same  
_

_So was this a good chapter? I hope so! Review! Seriously, though tell me if you want a sequel!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! Wow, it's been ten chapters already!_

_Sorry about the long wait. this will be the last update for a while because it's summer.  
_

_I've also had writers block so that's kinda hard to write like that.  
_

_Soooo...Reviews?_

* * *

They had managed to drag the unconscious Alfred back into the Safe Room and Matthew was busy treating his wounds, which hadn't healed at all, "When's he gonna wake up?" Asked Feliciano, looking at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon." Said Arthur nervously.

Francis, Ivan, Yao, and Honda were all being treated for their slight wounds by Ludwig.

"Mon dieu he throws a hard punch!" Francis was saying, rubbing his sore jaw.

Matthew had just finished dressing his wounds, "We need to get him to the hospital. I can't stop his bleeding and, although he's a nation, he's still going to be in pain if we can't sow up the wounds."

The nations had decided to leave him in the other room with Matthew as they talked in another.

"We have Amerique, why don't we just leave?" Francis asked.

"The doors and walls are bullet proof." Ludwig replied.

"Maybe if we defeat Baile, aru." Yao said.

"Don't you remember how hard it was to beat Alfred-kun?" Honda exclaimed.

"Da, but we had to hold back with him. I'm sick of Baile. I will kill him! _kolkolkol_" Ivan, getting more and more angry.

"Calm down! You've already been injured! We don't need anyone else hurt! Surely you can see the logic in that!" Arthur said testily.

"Da, sorry, Comrade Arthur." Ivan said. calming down slightly.

An idea came to Arthur, an awful, horrible, nasty idea.

"We could...we could use Alfred as bait and then attack him."

Everyone stared at him but didn't argue. They were desperate to get out of that house and get Alfred to a hospital. They slowly began to nod, formulating a plan.

As they finished Matthew ran in, "He's awake."

* * *

_Sorry for this small filler chapter! Next chapter should answer some questions!_

_Did you notice that, unlike Heta-oni, this house is bullet proof so they can't just break out! In Heta-oni, they're too polite to break out!  
_

_So reviews for this crappy, short chapter?  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Did you miss me? I was at camp for a while and got a new idea for the story. Please don't hate me._

_Reviews would be nice!_

* * *

Arthur looked at Matthew. The Canadian was in tears but Arthur decided not to question it. He wanted so badly to see Alfred but he didn't want anyone to make fun of him.

Feliciano gave a knowing smile, saying to the rest of them but meaning for only Arthur, "We shouldn't leave him alone. Bretagna, why don't you watch him first?" Arthur nodded, looking at the little Italian gratefully. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as he led everyone to believe.

Arthur opened the door, a relieved smile appearing when he saw sky blue eyes looking back at him. He closed the door and ran to Alfred's side, smile falling when the American spoke, "Who are you?" He smiled.

Arthur looked at him in shock, "Y-You don't remember me?" He felt both numb and sick, afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Dude, I think I'd remember a guy like you!" He grinned.

Arthur thought back. Matthew was crying. He must've had the same talk before, "Please remember me! You have to!" Arthur cried, tears pouring down his face, as he held the other close, a feeling unlike brotherly love bubbling up. Alfred pushed him away,

"What the Hell?!" He asked indignantly, "I don't even know you!"

"You do! You have to remember! Please! You can't forget! I love you too much!" Arthur cried, feeling desperately alone. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed the other and pulled him closer until their lips touched. Alfred tried to escape at first but he was weakened. As the kiss grew longer Alfred stopped struggling, until Alfred reached up and entangled his fingers in the Brit's hair. Arthur stopped kissing him in shock, looking at Alfred, who had begun to cry, "A-Alfred?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, Iggy?" Alfred asked, bringing Arthur in for a hug, pulling him onto the bed.

"I love you."Arthur smiled, tears pouring.

Alfred's response was immediate, "I have _always _loved you and I _will_ always love you." He stroked the other's cheek, smiling happily, tears falling out of his eyes.

They cried together, both happily, until they fell asleep in each others arms on the bed, each with a small smile on his face. They were the happiest they had ever been. Baile could just suck it.

* * *

_Did I do good? I wanted this to be a sweet chapter with a bit of humor. Did it work and did you think I'd _actually _make Alfred an amnesiac? _

_UsUk is one of my OTP's besides PruCan so if you don't like it this story is definitely the wrong one for you!  
_

_Review this short, short, short chapter?  
_


End file.
